Shane Walsh (Serial TV)
Shane Walsh –Był Deuteragonistą sezonu 1 i głównym antagonistą sezonu 2 serialu The Walking Dead. Ocalały z apokalipsy, pracował jako zastępca szeryfa w King County, partner Ricka i jego najlepszy przyjaciel od czasów szkolnych. Po wybuchu apokalipsy, wyruszył z rodziną Ricka, szukać schronienia w obozie uchodźców w Atlancie. Miasto upada zanim docierają na miejsce, więc Shane, Lori, Carl i inni ocalali tworzą obóz pod Atlantą. Shane staje się liderem grupy oraz nawiązuje romans z Lori. Podczas drugiego sezonu staje się głównym wrogiem Ricka, ginie w odcinku Better Angels z jego rąk. Charakterystyka Shane był partnerem Ricka w Wydziale Szeryfa King County, a także jego najlepszym przyjacielem od czasów liceum. Kiedy wybuchła Apokalipsa (a Rick był w śpiączce) Shane uratował Lori i Carla Grimes, uciekając z nimi w kierunku Atlanty Osobowość W pierwszym sezonie Shane był w dużej mierze liderem, prowadził ocalałych do czasu przybycia Ricka, przez resztę pierwszego sezonu i cały drugi był drugim dowódcą ku swojej wyraźnej konsternacji, co budowało napięcia pomiędzy nim a jego przyjacielem. Z biegiem czasu rozwinęła się jego obsesja na punkcie Lori, nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości faktu że zostawiła go dla Ricka (którego wcześniej uważała za martwego), chociaż doszło pomiędzy nimi do seksualnych kontaktów. Mimo silnych zdolności przywódczych, umiejętności walki i korzystania z broni palnej (był niegdyś instruktorem strzelania) i instynktów obronnych, Shane jest w dużym stopniu moralnie niestabilny, a w sezonie drugim ma tylko jeden cel: chce, żeby Lori, jej nienarodzone dziecko (które uważał za swoje), Carl i on byli bezpieczni, i nie zawaha się przed niczym, aby to zrealizować. W drugim sezonie Shane z głównego bohatera staje się głównym antagonistą, porzuca swoje koncepcje winy, wstydu i moralnej poprawności na rzecz przetrwania swojego i tych, na których mu zależy. Nie zawaha się nawet mordować swoich sojuszników, zdradza nawet swojego niegdysiejszego najlepszego przyjaciela, co doprowadza do jego upadku. Relacje Rick Grimes - Przed apokalipsą pracowali razem, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi do czasu rozpętania się apokalipsy. Shane próbował wydostać ze szpitala swojego przyjaciela, lecz było to bezsensowne i z trudem go zostawił na łóżku. Kiedy spotykają się po raz pierwszy od apokalipsy stopniowo ich relacje się psują. Lori Grimes - Przed apokalipsą traktował ją jak przyjaciółkę, lecz kiedy Lori razem z Shane udali się do bezpiecznego miejsca zaszło między nimi seksualne uczucie, ale zaś kobieta zostawiła go dla swojego męża. Śmierć Zabity przez *Rick Grimes (żywy) Shane wabi Ricka na pole w środku lasu pod przykrywką odszukania Randalla, jednak ten po przeanalizowaniu historii, którą właśnie usłyszał dochodzi do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel zamierza go zabić. Rick pozornie próbuje oddać mu broń, ponieważ on nie chciał, by był uzbrojony. Podczas przekazywania pistoletu Rick wyciąga nóż i wbija go Shane'owi w pierś, mówiąc że sam się o to prosił. Shane umiera. *Carl Grimes (przemieniony) Kiedy Rick próbuje otrząsnąć się z tego, co właśnie się stało, Carl przybiega, wyraźnie zszokowany widokiem martwego Shane'a. Wyciąga broń i celuje, początkowo myślimy, że we własnego ojca, jednak jak się później okazuje jego celem jest przemieniony Shane stojący za Rickiem. Carl pociąga za spust i ostatecznie go zabija. Ciekawostki: Shane jest pierwszą osobą z grupy w której jest Rick by go zdradziła,ironicznie Shane był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. W Serialu Carl zabija przemienionego Shane'a a Rick zabija go jako żywego.W komiksie natomiast jest na odwrót Rick przyznał w sezonie 7 że każdego dnia myśli o Shane Rick nosi swoją brązową kurtkę gdyż jest podobna do tej którą nosił Shane w odcinku 12 sezonu 2 W odcinku 4 sezonu 7 pt."Service" Rick mówi że jest pewien że Judith jest córką Shane'a Zobacz też en:Shane Walsh (TV Series) de:Shane Walsh es:Shane Walsh ru:Шейн Уолш fr:Shane Walsh (Série TV) pt-br:Shane Walsh ja:シェーン・ウォルシュ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead